


【Revalink】当雪山放晴

by QIYIN



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIYIN/pseuds/QIYIN
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Revalink
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【Revalink】当雪山放晴

力巴尔x林克  
全是妄想，全是自我满足，ooc慎入

-

你当然知道这是个梦，证据是海布拉山如此旷朗而持久的晴天。

于是不需要清楚前因后果，包括你为什么会在这儿，为什么身边会是他。梦总是没头没尾又极度不合常理的，你略带茫然地看着他在你面前蹲下，做出预备起飞的姿势。

“上来。”他昂起头看你一眼。

你趴在他背上漫不经心地俯瞰着底下的绵延雪山。海布拉山在你心里的印象一贯脱不开艰难险阻、孤独迷茫之类的词，永远灰蒙蒙的天空，永无止境的暴风雪，何时出现过这样一眼望不到尽头的晴天。

比雪山的晴日更不可思议的是他。你印象里你们的关系绝没有好到他能心甘情愿让你骑在背上的程度——事实上，他应该不会允许任何人这样做。

但梦境就是这么无可理喻。你坦然地环紧了他的脖子，心安理得地将脸埋进他后颈的羽毛里。他正准备借着前方山谷的上升气流一飞冲天，你的动作让他忽然不受控制地摇晃了一下，那一瞬间你感觉他全身的羽毛都炸开了。

于是你不客气地笑出了声，带有一点恶作剧得逞般的小小得意。

“……信不信我把你扔下去？”他气急败坏地警告你，可惜这种程度的威胁直接被你忽略不计。拜你独特的能力所赐，这一瞬被无限拉长，你得以屏蔽掉周围一切嘈杂声，专心致志地研究起他羽毛的触感，以及手臂环上他脖颈时那种亲密而温存的力度。

他好像又骂骂咧咧地嘟囔了些什么，但他最终消停下来，放弃抵抗地任由你将他的背脊当做利特的羽毛床一样蹭来蹭去。他让你想起某种脾性暴烈的马匹，被驯服后出奇的温和，而这种反差感一向吸引你：就像凌厉的眼神与可爱的腮红同时出现在一个人脸上时你总忍不住多看几眼。

如果能带他去驿站登记就好了——

脑内一闪而逝的奇怪念头让你有些想笑。力巴尔当然不会是属于你的。曾经他属于万里长空和永不停歇的自我挑战，后来他属于历史和传说被他的族人们反复称颂。但他不会属于任何人，从来都不会。

傍晚时分，他带你降落在一处秘泉。

在一片白茫茫的极寒之地中央，热气蒸腾的泉水兀自咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡。奇异，神秘，与世隔绝。你惊讶于他竟然能找到这样的地方。

“这是以前我来雪山训练的时候发现的秘密温泉。”他顿了顿，状似无意地瞥你一眼，“……我想你应该很累，就带你过来了。”

梦境的玄幻之处就体现在这儿了。他话音刚落，你忽然感到一阵神困体乏——好像原本没头没尾的梦强行被添上了一段背景，然后画面开始加载，你眼前浮现起白银莱尼尔痛苦挣扎的样子。

这大概是你砍人马砍得最奔放的一次，丝毫不用顾忌它时不时的喷火和暴走，因为那些攻击总能被三支来自空中的箭分毫不差地打断。整个战斗过程中你们的配合堪称完美，一套行云流水默契无双的合击下，那头莱尼尔直至倒下都没能挪动一步。

“愣着干嘛？下来啊。”他拍打着水面招呼你。于是你迅速扒光全身羽绒套将自己扔进温暖的泉水里。隔着蒸腾的水雾，他的声音就像画外音一样浮上来，一如既往的昂扬和志得意满。

“我想就凭我们两个联手，世上一切敌人都能轻松摆平了——包括那个灾厄盖侬，你说是吧？”

……什么时候你竟然已经成为了他自豪领域的一部分，你震惊地想着，一边捧场地点了点头。

“总之今天我们就在这儿待一晚。”他宣布道，“争取明天就完成任务。”

任务？你再次捕捉到了关键词，一些新的信息开始在梦境的背景板上浮起来。今天是海利亚英杰和利特英杰一同出任务的日子，目标是清理海布拉西境的怪物群，包括一头莱尼尔和若干波克布林、蜥蜴战士。眼下你们已经扫荡了一半的区域，顺利的话，明天就可以结束了。

天色暗下来的时候他利落地跳上岸，抖干净身上的水珠，开始在附近飞来飞去地采集食材。于是你也只好抖抖索索地爬上来，迅速擦干身体穿好衣服，然后就地搭上简易的帐篷，点起一丛篝火。

雪山晴朗的夜晚看上去格外干净透彻，夜空高悬，天与地之间流淌着一种纯净感，和白天那种无边无际的阳光普照带来的通阔舒畅感不尽相同。

应该有个谁来官方宣布一下，你想着，海布拉山的晴天就是世界上最好的天气。无论白天黑夜，随随便便一个角度都堪称绝景。

而雪山带给你的惊喜还远未结束。待到绚烂极光悄无声息挂上天穹时你仰望着夜空几近失语，而他则在一旁饶有兴趣地观察你。你猜他一定又在内心笑话你这个没见过世面的海利亚人了。

“这就是海布拉山特有的极光了。”他给你介绍，“只有在晴朗的晚上才会出现。你这家伙运气倒是不错，第一次来就碰上了雪山里难得一见的好天气。”

“……好厉害。”你发自内心地感叹。或许是你贫乏的词汇量让他噗嗤一声笑了出来，但他脸上仍然是掩饰不住的自豪——类似于东道主听见外地游客夸奖家乡时那种由衷的自豪。你想海布拉山大约也能算得上他半个故乡，毕竟他一言一行都透着对这座雪山非比寻常的熟悉。而这份熟悉当然不会是平白而来的，他一定在此付出过常人难以企及的努力。

极光消失的时候你意犹未尽地收回视线，而他有些好笑地望着你：“这么舍不得吗？我知道一个更适合看极光的地方，下次有机会带你去。”

“下次……？”你下意识地重复。还会有下次吗？

“比如下次一起出任务，或者……”他顿了顿，“或者随便什么时候，你想去了就来利特村找我。”

“记住千万别一个人随便跑进雪山啊！”他的眼神忽然锐利起来，语气也带上了明晃晃的警告意味，“平时的海布拉山可不像你今天看到的这么温柔。这里可是出了名的地势险恶能见度低，多少冒险者有去无回，像你这样的海利亚人……”

“知道了——”

你拖长声音强行掐灭了他即将而来的嘲讽。是啊是啊，你这样的海利亚人，没有御寒的羽毛没有看穿风雪的视力没有飞上高空辨别方向的本领——所以利特族的英杰大人，以后多承蒙照顾啦。

当然这话你没有说出口，只是在心里默念了一遍，然后在他看不见的地方偷偷弯起了嘴角。

这一夜在半梦半醒间飞快过去。天边隐隐有亮起之势时，你看见一道火光划过墨蓝色的夜空，转瞬便燃烧着坠入了雪山深处。

你从未见过在这个时间点出现的流星，不过你已经习惯了这个梦里一切玄幻的小概率事件。但身边忽然传来一阵不同寻常的躁动，你疑惑地转头，撞上他骤然炽热起来的眼神。

“喂，你觉得我们现在出发的话，能不能在天亮之前追上它？”

……恐怕来不及了。你这样想着，但他已经不由分说地蹲在你面前催促你上来。你不明白为什么一颗流星能让他如此兴奋，也许只是他本性如此，会被一切具有挑战性的东西轻易点燃。你知道他偶尔会将自己抛到悬崖边，孤注一掷地向天空发起挑战，张开翅膀一飞冲天的姿态像是在进行什么愚蠢而伟大的自我燃烧——但更不可思议的是你竟然默认了自己将与他共进退，哪怕前方是一场全然不知所谓的冒险。

“抓紧了。”他大声喊，下一秒平地骤起一阵疾风，而他瞬间带着你腾空而起，朝着流星坠落的方向一头扎入了雪山的黎明。你紧紧搂住他的脖子，身遭强烈的气流吹得你几乎睁不开眼睛。

就在这一刻你心里忽然产生了一种荒谬得无以复加的冲动。或许是他这种不顾一切的姿态连带着也将你点燃，你第一次知道自己的心还能以这样一种形态跳动，炽烈地，滚烫地，叫嚣着让你去完成一场不计后果的冒险。

于是你低下头，将嘴唇贴上他的后颈。从他胸腔传来的鼓动声急促而有力，你想你这次真的要被他扔下去了。

但他没有任何表示。甚至连一句警告都没有。有一瞬你怀疑利特族并不懂得这样的亲吻代表着什么，但你一抬头便看见了他烧红的脸颊。此时流星碎片微弱的光芒终于近在咫尺，他向着那处光源进行最后的全速俯冲。凛冽狂风自耳畔呼啸而过，苍茫雪原在身下急速倒退，你看见海布拉山脉清晰的轮廓线连绵荡开直至天际，然后第一缕晨光从世界尽头升起来。

下一秒雪山在你面前迅速崩塌成细碎的光点。你在清晨五点准时醒来，机械地掀开被子跳下床，利特村独有的清寒气息将你扑了个满怀的同时，你几乎就已经想不起他羽毛的温度和触感。

但身体的疲乏感是实实在在的。那是当然，为了解放神兽梅德你已经几天几夜没合过眼了。一切结束后你径直冲进燕巢旅馆，奢侈地要了80卢比一晚的高级床铺，在挨上枕头那一瞬便不省人事。但你仍然选择只睡到第二天早晨，不为什么，只是一种习惯。

“早上好，利特的羽毛床睡得舒服吗？”那位尽职尽责喊你起床的老板娘送上亲切的问候，“路上请小心。”

你点点头，回以一个微笑。

你是现世勇者，世界还在等你拯救，公主的力量即将用尽，责任和使命都不允许你在此停留太久。今天一早你就将启程，奔赴下一处使命所在的地点。这没什么不对，一个称职的勇者就该这样做。

你甚至没有太多的时间怀念他。事实上也没什么可怀念的，在仅有的记忆片段里，他不断表达他对你的敌意，你则反复体现你对他的无视，一切残存的迹象都表明一百年前你们关系糟糕。但事实真的是这样吗？你的视线落在窗外，远方海布拉山在晨光映照下看着像是什么天下绝景，但你知道身处其中只会是艰险万分；很多事其实并不像表面看上去那样。

昨晚的梦大概能说明些什么——但那都不重要了，无论真相究竟如何，一百年前你就已经失去了他，这是不争的事实。在世界毁灭和生命消逝面前，任何遗憾都显得不值一提。

其实有什么关系呢？你淡淡地想着，不过就是孤独，旷日持久横亘一生的孤独。这是你最习以为常的东西了。自复苏神庙醒来那一刻起，孤独就长成了你身体的一部分，你习惯它就像习惯自己一身狰狞疤痕，连同那些未经深究便全盘接下的旧事、身份、命运。于是不需要更多的理由，解放神兽，讨伐盖侬，救出公主，这就是你该做的。你也的确在这么做了。

只是你忽然很想去看看海布拉山。或许在一切结束之后，某一天你将独自攀上雪山之巅，等待天光亮起，然后祈求海利亚女神赐予你一场旷日持久的晴朗。你想去寻找藏在雪山深处的秘泉，看极光在世界尽头降落，拼尽全力去追逐那颗梦里你们最终也没能追上的流星。做完这一切后你就可以心安理得地告诉他，其实你一个人也能穿越雪山，但你很想念他。

不过那都是以后的事了。现在你有更重要的事情要去做。离开利特村前你最后回头看了一眼，巨大的风之神兽遥遥伫立在高塔的顶端，你想象他就站在那里，操纵着神兽瞄准城堡的方向，红色光柱带着一往无前的气势，随时准备将城堡钉穿。

……林克，加油啊。他的声音从遥远的地方传来，穿过利特村的簌簌寒风和虚实交错的光阴，带着挥之不去的怅惘，叹息一般落在你耳边。……不过我们已经等了一百年了，再等一会也不算什么吧。

你不知道他是抱着怎样的心情说出了这句话。你试图凝视他的眼睛，但他固执地不看你，只留给你一个挺拔的背影。

那就这样吧。你转过身，踏上新一天的征程。

Fin.

  



End file.
